Gazelene and the Irken
by metasgirl
Summary: A twist on the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. An IZ twist!


A/N: HIYA! My contest results are posted! Also, I have a goal of writing 100 stories by June 19th, my ONE YEAR ANNEVERSARY! So wish me luck!

Also, Gazelene is Gaz's real name...

* * *

><p>Once apon a time there was a family who lived in a cute, quaint town. The father had a handsome, yet insane son named Dib and a beautiful, yet slightly evil daughter named Gazelene. One day the father was going to go off into town to buy some Uranium-238, and he asked his children what they would like.<p>

"I would like a new autopsy table." Dib demanded, then strode off to check his computer.

"Okay, my insane son!" The father then turned to his daughter. "And what would you like, Gazelene?"

"Father, I would only like a black rose with thorns." Gazelene requested quietly.

"My kind child." the father smiled. Then the father set off, hoping to return home before dark. But as it turns out, Uranium-238 is very hard to find, and he couldn't find a suitable autopsy table before the sun set.

"Oh no..." the father sighed quietly, lugging the uranium and autopsy table behind him. "I'm not going to be home before dark, and I still need to find Gazelene a rose." Presently, the man came apon a looming green house. The lawn had a a bunch of gnomes and flamingoes in it, but along the edge of the fence there were rose bushes. Black rose bushes.

"Oh finally! Some rose bushes! I'll just pick one, then find a hotel." The man decided. He then foolishly ventured into the lawn, unaware he was being watched.

"Here we go..." The man smiled. He picked a rose, wincing when the thorns pricked his skin, even through his black gloves. He then noticed that a short green figure was watching him.

"WHAT are you doing in the lawn of ZIIIIIM?" The figure, apparently named Zim, demanded angrily, his odd red eyes narrowing.

"I am only picking a rose!" The father exclaimed nervously, deciding that the figure was wearing a costume, and it wasn't an alien, because he was a man of science.

"Well, you are an intruder! You will be captured!" Zim yelled, waving his fists in the air. With that, the gnomes attacked the poor man, and shoved him in a conveniently placed cage. Zim then carried the cage inside, and hid the man in his base. The man was kept inside the cage for hours.

"Please sir!" The father cried out for the millionth time. "The rose was for my only daughter!"

"Your daughter?" Immediately, Zim materialized before the pleading man.

"Yes! Gazelene. She is very beautiful and kind, so I wanted to bring her back a rose. She requested it." The man explained.

"Hm. Well, I will let you go, if you send your daughter to take your place." Zim said. The man opened his mouth to protest.

"Do not argue, or I shall kill you." Zim threatened. "But be assured that your daughter will be safe and confortable here." He added.

"Yes..." The man relented, leaving.

BACK HOME...

"I wonder what is taking father so long?" Gazelene asked, for she was naturally a fathers girl.

"I don't care. I'm watching Mysterious Mysteries." Dib responded bordley.

"Well..." Gazelene mused, looking at the door in wonder.

"I'm home." Gazelene's father walked in the door, looking weary.

"Oh father!" Gazelene cried.

"Here, Gazelene. Here is your rose. Dib, here is your autopsy table."

"Thank you." Dib said distractedly.

"Thank you father! But why do you look so sad?" Gazelene asked.

"Oh, dear daughter, I am very sorry." The father said, weeping. "You must come with me. I made a promise to a beast... You will stay with him for a while."

"Oh father. I'm so sorry! This was all caused by me! Of course I will go..." Gazelene wept along with her father.

"Oh no!" Dib said in mock concern, then turned back to the TV. That night, all was silent. Gazelene could hear the faint sounds of her father crying in the next room over.

"I'm sorry I caused so much pain..." Gazelene whispered to her teddy bear.

The next morning, Gazelene got up early and made waffles for her father.

"Thank you, Gazelene." Her father smiled weakly.

After breakfast, the pair left.

"Here we are..." her father said tiredly. They had arrived at a tall green house.

"Ah." Gazelene murmured. The two ventured inside, nervously looking around.

"Oh!" Gazelene exclaimed. Someone had set out a banquet table, filled with all types of good food.

"Yum!" Gazelene said, trying to be cheerful. She then ate some of the food, trying to appear happy.

"Ah! Ah!" the father yelled, stumbling backwards. Gazelene looked up. A creature was looking at them from afar.

"Oh!" Gazelene exclaimed, more in surprise than in fright.

"Have you come willingly?" The creature asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. I have because I caused all this." Gazelene responded.

"Good. That is noble." The creature said. Then he turned to her father.

"Goodbye, old man. Be on your way, and do not think of returning."

"Yes, sir." the father said. "Goodbye, Gazelene. I will miss you... I love you." He said, embracing his daughter.

"Goodbye father." Gazelene embraced her father. Then the man was cast out of the house.

She turned to look at the beast, but he was gone. Gazelene raised an eyebrow in confusion, and walked around. Presently, she came to a room with the words 'Gazelene's Room' written in solid gold across the door, on a silver plaque. She pushed open the door, and to her delight, there was a beautifully decorated room.

"Ahh~!" Gazelene sighed happily. That night, Gazelene and the creature sat down to dinner.

"Gazelene, you are very beautiful. Tell me, do you think I am evil?" The creature asked.

"No. I think you are kind-hearted deep down, even though you act evil." Gazelene responded honestly. "And what is your name?"

"Zim." He responded. He then stood up abruptly. "Goodnight, Gazelene."

"Goodnight."

Gazelene spent three months happily in the odd green house. Her and Zim would eat dinner together each night, talk politely, and then he would depart. She would stay and finish dinner then journey back to her bedroom.

During the day, she wandered the house, exploring Zim's labs and the main level. She could use anything in his base, except for Zim's PAK. He had warned her that if she used the PAK, she would suffer.

One day, Gazelene was overcome by a terrible sense of homesickness. At dinner, she confided in Zim that she missed her family very much, and wished to see them again.

"Gazelene, I would allow you to see your family, but I feel I would die if you left." Zim said.

"Oh, Zim. I would never let you die." Gazelene said sadly, lowering her eyes, which were filling with tears.

"Oh Gazelene. I will let you go, but only for a week. If you stay any longer, I shall surely die." Zim relented.

"Oh, thank you Zim!" Gazelene smiled.

"Take this with you." Zim said, handing her his PAK. "This will remind you to come back. If you rub it, it will transport you here."

"Thank you!" Gazelene said.

The next morning, Gazelene departed. She hugged Zim goodbye, and went off. She arrived home at midday.

"Daddy? Dib?" Gazelene called, opening the front door.

"Gazelene? Is that you?" Her father asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Father!" Gazelene cried, tears bubbling in her own eyes. They embraced, unaware of Dib watching, a glower on his face.

Gazelene spent a happy week at home. But she had forgotten about Zim and his PAK until two weeks later.

"Ah!" Gazelene cried out. She said a quick goodbye and materializied at Zim's house again. Zim was on the couch, dead.

"Oh Zim..." Gazelene cried out. She wept and kissed Zim on the lips, for she loved him.

Zim's eyes slowly opened.

"Ah!" Gazelene breathed.

"Gazelene...?" Zim coughed. "You're here?"

"Yes Zim. Oh Zim... I love you..."

"I love you too..." He said, kissing her. Soon after, the two were married and lived happily ever after...

THE END

* * *

><p>lol, didja like it? huh? hhuh? huh? well then click that pretty button down there!<p> 


End file.
